16
by charlycatz
Summary: A universe where all children attend schools depending on their talents and the children who we've grown up to love are now going through the toughest challenge that they've ever been faced with… school! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is an idea that just came to me and now here it is for you all! This is also going to be for the Diversity Challenge 'Section K. No. 36.'  
><strong>**You may also want to know that all of the characters were brought up in this world and have no recollection of their past so childhood memories will be different from the canon.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER! – I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

* * *

><p>A room with four walls and one lightbulb dangling from the ceiling; there's no door or anything else but the four walls and him, Tai. The fourteen year old stood in the center of the room, unsure of what to do, or how he got there. He looks down to see that he's wearing his blue short sleeved t-shirt with a hood, his brown cargo shorts and his blue trainers. He felt his hair to find his goggles and relief flowed over his face. He looks around and wonders to himself.<p>

_Where am I?_

How did I get here?

He finally gave in and sat down on the icy cold floor, a shiver ran through him. He hugs himself to stop him from becoming too cold but it fails and soon he's shivering like crazy because of it.

_Someone better get me out of here before I freeze to death. _He thought as he closes his eyes, still shivering. Soon enough he hears footsteps coming towards him and he opens his eyes to see a girl around his age standing in front of him.

The girl has auburn hair flowing down to her shoulders, a top with one sleeve hanging off her shoulder, blue skinny jeans and black pumps. She looks like a normal fourteen year old apart from her super dark eyes which appears to be black; they're so dark that you can see your own reflection in then.

"Who a-are you?" Tai stumbles slightly because of the cold but the girl holds her hand out in front of him, gesturing for him to take it. He stares at it for a moment before he takes it and pulls himself up off the floor. Her hand is warm and it stops him from shivering, a warm sensation flows throughout his body from his hand to his head and feet.

"You never answered my question." Tai replies and she takes a step closer to him.

"Sorry…Tai." As soon as she finished she faded away and Tai looks straight in front at him where the girls once stood.

"Where did she go?" He spoke quietly, almost like a whisper. However, a man about six-feet tall came into the room through the wall and approaches Tai, a knife in his hand.

"Who are you?" Tai asks but the man's response is a swipe of the knife, barely missing Tai who dodged just in time. Tai can't tell who the man is or what he looks like because all he can focus on is where the knife is aiming for next. He dodges each swing until the man stops once Tai reaches the wall behind him, a shiver running through him again.

"What do you want?" Tai asks but the man didn't respond, but instead he turned the knife turns into a sword. The man holds the sword towards Tai's stomach and before Tai can dodge it strikes him. Tai screams in pain and as the sword is pulled out of him slowly he falls to the floor, his hands hover around the stab wound, shaking immensely. Blood flows out from his stomach and onto the floor and his hands, there's nothing he can do but watch his life fade away.

The sword touches Tai's chin and makes Tai look up to the man, his eyes squinting in pain and tears not flowing from his eyes but being hold back. _I've got to at least show some courage while I'm dying otherwise I'll be dying a losers death, not a hero's death. _ He thought as he looks up at the man, still unable to see what he looks like.

"You're not worthy of being a hero, instead you can die here where you will never get in my way." The man spoke in his deep voice, and as the sword swung backwards for the final attack Tai hears someone's voice calling him.

"_Tai, Tai!" _

"Kari!" Tai yells as he opens his eyes to find himself sitting up in his bed, Kari standing next to him, a worried face showing on her.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" She asks in a worrying tone.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream. That's all." Tai replies smiling back at her, his hand on his stomach making sure that wasn't stabbed in the night. _It all felt so real though. _He thought to himself, confused at what just happened.

"It was different though, I can tell." Kari knew that he was lying, I mean, she has been living with him since she was born.

"How was it?" Tai asks with a puzzled face on him.

"You were talking, shaking and even grasping your stomach like you were in pain. That never happens to you." Kari says proving her point.

"I guess you're right, but I'm okay now. A simple nightmare isn't going to take me down." Tai stands up and places his hand on his chest, but Kari pulls him into a tight embrace which Tai returns. "Everything's going to be okay."

"But I don't want you going to school just after a bad dream. Plus I won't be around all of the time if our time tables are different." Kari says into Tai's bare chest, letting her to hear her brothers' heart.

"I don't want you constantly worrying over me, okay?" Tai pulls away from the embrace and looks into her eyes.

"Okay." She replies and Kari leaves the room so that he can get changed.

It is the first day of school where people between twelve and eighteen must go to one of the four types of school. Most people don't start until they are fourteen because they try to get the best score that they can so that they can enter their desired school. Magic is one of the three types of arts that you can pick; the other two are fighting and intelligence.

Each of these require separate types of scores, to go to a school of intelligence you have to be extremely smart which once completing graduation you can become a scientist, strategist, or something else where you need to be smart.

To go to a school of fighting you have to be able to pass all of the physical exams and must be determined because it isn't easy, but once you graduate you can become a soldier, assassin or something else where fighting comes in handy.

To go to a school of magic you must be talented, which is quite common with one in eight people having a talent, without one you must be extremely smart and good at fighting to get in. After you graduate you can become a whole lot of things which is a good reason to pick this type of school.

However, if you fail and don't meet the conditions necessary to go to a school you have to go to a regular school which goes through all the boring subjects but there is a good thing about it, if you want to become a singer, business owner of something where you don't need a special art you can simply go here and there are a lot of people who pick this type of school.

Tai and Kari both got into the art of magic so their first day is going to be different to the other schools. Most schools require you to stay over and share a dorm at the school and only being able to visit family three times a year, and this school is no exception. Once they had both gotten changed and finished packing they had breakfast and headed to their new school, '16'. That's the name of the school that they chose, it was the closest and fit their talents the best.

As they arrived it is a massive multi-building complex with a modern but also traditional look to it. There are no fences but instead an invisible barrier surrounding the school that all of the pupils are aware of. Tai and Kari passed through the barrier and entered the school where there are more people standing around talking to one another, bags and suitcases everywhere.

"So I guess that they are also in our years then." Tai says looking down at Kari, smiling at her.

"I guess so, but I don't know any of them." Kari replies to her brother, walking to an empty spot in the corner.

"That's because all of your friends went to different schools." Tai reminds her and she sighs.

"Not like any of your friends are here to." Kari replies but realizes that she shouldn't have said it and bows her head, looking towards her feet. "Sorry… I shou-"

"It's okay." Tai replies before she says anything else that may upset him. The siblings stood in silence while everyone else kept on talking until a banging noise could be heard and everyone fell silent, staring at the source of the noise. It was a woman who looks like a teacher at the school who was standing at the top of some stairs leading towards another room.

"Welcome everyone to Sixteen, a school for the talented and art of magic. Today you will be placed into your groups and told what types of magic you will learn." As soon as she finished her sentence ten people who look around nineteen or twenty walk behind her. "These people behind me are the group leaders who will be leading each group through this school. However, first you must be told which group you belong in. Each and every one of you will take a test to see where you belong, and all of your luggage will be waiting for you in your designated rooms." As she started to talk about luggage everyone's bags vanished.

"Now, when I call your name out I want you to follow the person to the test." She then pulls out a holographic tablet type thing and looks down at it.

"I'll meet up with you after okay." Tai looks at her sister and she nods.

"In group one; Henry Wong, Sora Takenouchi, Luke Higamine, Tris Camwood, Toby Scret, Beth Kantar, Kaylee Dex, Kari Kamiya…" Kari looks towards Tai and smiles before she starts to push through the crowd just like all of the other kids being called out. Tai looks at his sister and smiles. _Good luck sis. _

As group one leave the teacher starts to call out the names of group two which is then followed by the other groups. When she reaches to group six Tai starts to grow impatient.

"In group six; Rika Nonaka, Lyra Aqua, Tai Kamiya." Tai, relieved starts to walk to the front not having to push as much but instead nudging one or two people. Once he gets to the front he walks up the steps and follows the others to the test. They walk through corridor after corridor, twisting and turning through the school and even having to leave one building and cross a courtyard to get to the other. _How big is this place?_

When they finally reach a big, wooden door the older one opens it to find a mat raised slightly by padding and another door just across from them.

"Line up here please." The boy told them and pointed to a white line which all fourteen of them stood behind. "This is the first part of the test, physical. This is where you show off your physical strength by battling one another."

"What if you aren't that good?" One boy around Kari's age asks.

"Then it will help us decide which group you belong in. The last thing we want is people not being honest, but there again, that can also help." He replies.

"So basically whatever we do now will go towards our result of which group we belong in?" A girl around Tai's age says confidently.

"Yes." The boy pulls out a card that glows and he presses something that shows the others a list with emblems next to them. "There are ten groups all together; fourteen people will end up in each. These groups are Lux, Tenebris, Fortitudo, Amicitia, Officium, Aeris, Ignis, Malum, Diligite and Captiosus. Depending on what you do will end up deciding on which group you will join." He presses another button and a list of pairings show up.

"This is the list of who will go up against whom. The first pairing is Tanji Zemiyo against tai Kamiya." Tai looks to see a boy around his age walk up to the mat, his hood up and he didn't look like he was taking it down anytime soon. _This is going to be hard. Oh well, better give it my best shot. _ Tai steps up and the two are now face to face, standing about six feet apart from each other.

"You may use any technique you please just don't kill each other. Ready?" The two nodded and they waited for him to say start.

"Fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope that you like it and please tell me! Every review helps! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Fight!"<p>

Tai runs up with his fist in the air and tries a direct punch but Tanji dodges it with ease. Tai skids and stops to turn around and try again, this time aiming for his back. Tanji doesn't turn around but still dodges the attack by jumping high into the air and forcing his feet to Tai's head, landing a direct hit and pushing Tai to the ground.

Tai slowly gets back up and wipes the blood dripping from his mouth, anger in his eyes. He watches Tanji stand there unharmed, his hand in his pockets and his hood still up. _I'm going to rip his hood of for doing that._ Tai runs and goes straight past him, grabbing the tip of his hood and pulling at it, however, Tanji's hand grabs his arm and throws Tai to the floor.

Tai looks up at him and sees his eyes glow like crazy. Tai gets up again and moves back, making some distance between them. Tanji decides to make the next move and runs up, his hand grabs Tai's shirt and throws him across the room and into the wall. Tai slides down and onto the floor, blood dripping from multiple wounds on his body.

Tai coughs a little but gets back up for one final attack like no other. He stands up and makes two fists either side of him. He walks up to Tanji, looking down at his feet as he approaches and walks past him slightly to kick him in the back which nocks Tanji to the ground, his hood still on.

Tanji stands but Tai kicks him in the stomach which nocks him back down. _His defence is weak but his attacks are strong._ Tai thinks as he watches Tanji struggle to his feet, only to see a smile form on his face. _Heh?_

Before Tai could move he is grabbed by the throat and thrown across the room, but this time the pain is too much so he stays down, not wanting to thrown like a stuffed teddy again.

"That's enough!" The older boy shouts before Tanji can cause Tai any more pain and a green glow surrounds Tai, healing him. The same thing happens to Tanji and Tai stands up, examining his body.

"Wow." One of the other kids whisper and the older boy speaks.

"Healing magic, one of my specialties and a possible type of magic you can receive." He says and everyone looks at him. "Either way, Tanji's the winner to this battle. Well done." He says changing the subject and moving onto the next battle.

After everyone else does the same, they move on to the next room. There are fourteen circles on the floor in a circle formation, placed in the middle of the room.

"Everyone, stand on spot of your own." They all do as he says and he stands on the outside of the circle, circling everyone like an Eagle circling it's pray.

"This is the second part, mental. This is where you will be faced with one scenario and we want to see how you react. Everyone will have a similar scenario but some things will vary depending on your past. Everything you do will be recorded so don't think what you say will be kept a secret. Good luck." A screen is placed in front of everyone asking for their name which they type in and then the screen turns into a tube with them inside.

As the tube surrounds Tai it turns black, not letting him see anything but still letting him here the older one.

"It's soundproof by the way so whatever you say will not be heard by any of the others taking the test so do not worry about that. Good Luck." With that everything goes silent, darkness surrounding him.

Tai keeps looking around but still, nothing seems to show up, he reaches out but can't find the tube he's in. _Where did it go? _Tai thinks to himself and then he hears a noise. He turns and looks in all directions, unable to see anything. He steps forward and starts to walk forward until he sees something.

In front of him is a person, about the same age as him and is also a boy. His hair is brown but of a lighter shade than his and his skin is extremely pale, like ice. His eyes are pure red and he wears a black suit, a letter in hand. As Tai looks at him, he freezes and examines the boy, a tear starting to form.

"J-j…" Tai tries to say his name but he stumbles, his tear falling down his face.

"Hi…Tai." The boy says and Tai approaches him slowly, amazement running through his body.

"Jake." Tai gives in and he runs up to him and hugs him tightly, tears of happiness falling down his face. Jake returns the embrace and whispers in his ear.

"Long time no see buddy." He replies and after about a minute of being in each other's embrace, they let go and look at each other.

"How did you get here?" Tai asks and Jake smiles warmly.

"Sorry to be a downer but I am part of a vision more than anything." He says and Tai nods.

"You're not staying, are you?" Tai says sadly and Jake grabs his wrist, making Tai look closer at him.

"I can't, but what I can do is give you an option." Jake says and Tai looks at him confused. "Basically you have to pick which one you prefer."

"What are they?" Tai asks and Jake clicks his fingers to show a meadow filled with daisies of different colours.

"Imagine a world where you can bring someone back to life."

"That would be amazing!" Tai interrupts and Jake nods.

"It would, however, what if that person you care for doesn't want to come back from the dead but to instead stay where they are. What would you do?" Jake looks at Tai, a serious tone on his face.

"I don't know; it would depend who it is." Tai says and Jake looks directly into his eyes.

"What if it's me?" Jake asks and Tai remembers now, what Jake is wearing is what he wore at his own funeral.

"Jake…" Tai whispers and he falls silent. He looks down and notices that all of the flowers are turning red, the colour of blood.

"Here." Jake holds out the letter to Tai and he looks at it and reads it.

_To my dearest friend,_

_I hope you read this at some point but I need to tell you something. My life with you was the best life I could have ever have wished for and I'm sorry for leaving you. I know how much you miss me and how you want me back, but it just wouldn't be the same. I know that since I left you haven't really had any friends and that upsets me greatly; I want you to live your life surrounded with people who you care for just as much as you did for me. I know that you have your sister but I know that she is worried for you, so please, make some friends when you go to the new school in the future. I know you'll pick the right art, you always have known which one you want to join and I know you'll enjoy it.  
>As for me, the afterlife is good, and remember, that bracelet that you wear everywhere you go, is a piece of me that will always be with you no matter what. I'll always be watching you and I hope that you enjoy life again.<em>

_Your best friend,  
>Jake.<em>

"Jake." Tai looks up to see his friend smiling at him.

"What will you do?" Jake asks calmly and Tai wraps his arms around his friend.

"I'll make you, my best friend, the happiest person in heaven." Tai whispers to him and he lets go of his friend. "You may stay in the afterlife and I'll make friends here at this school." Tai says and he smiles at his friend.

"That's the Tai I like to see." Jake ruffles Tai's hair and then the meadow vanishes with Jake taking a few steps back.

"Goodbye, Jake." Tai says and waves at his friend.

"Goodbye, Tai. " Jake replies and he walks away, leaving his friend with the letter. Tai folds up the letter and places it in his pocket.

The darkness starts to disappear and the room where Tai was before appears before him. Six other kids had finished there tests and seven were still taking it, so they wait until the others had finished before moving onto the final test.

As they enter the room there is nothing but a table in the center of the room. It is round and about four feet wide in all directions.

"Everyone, stand around the table please." Everyone follows his order and they all surround it, the older one included. "This is where you will show off your special talent. You need to state what it is and then show us it unless said otherwise. Whatever you need will be summoned if you ask for it and can be used as a prop. If you do not have one or do not wish to show yours to the others just say pass and it will move onto the next person. Understood?" They all nod and the older one looks around at them all. "Who wants to go first?" He asks and a girl speaks up.

"I will." She says and she summons a mug. "My special ability is Apportation, the ability to teleport objects." As she speaks she clicks her fingers and the mug vanishes to appear above the table about twelve feet off the ground. She clicks her fingers again and it vanishes, which she then looks to the person on her left which shows off their ability.

As they all show off their ability, no one says pass and when it comes to Tai he thinks for a second before he speaks.

"My special ability is Death-Warning, however I can't show it because it comes and goes before someone dies." Tai states and he looks to the person next to him, he then says his ability and it carries on. _Thank god no one bothered to ask about mine._

Once everyone had finished the older one nodded and leads them into a big hall full of everyone who took the test. There are stairs at the other end of the hall and the older one walks towards it, letting the others disperse to try and find their friends.

It takes Tai two minutes to find Kari because she's closer than he thought.

"You okay?" Tai asks and Kari nods.

"How did the test go for you?" Kari asks and Tai nods.

"Pretty good actually, you?" He asks and Kari nods. Before either of them can say anything else everyone turns quiet and they look up at the older ones and the teacher.

"Well done everyone, now then. You all know that we need to decide which groups you will join so for the time being you are allowed to go outside and around this building. There will be signs for where you may not go however once you have been placed into your groups those areas will become yours to roam. When the bell goes you must come straight back here where you're teams will be decided. Now, go enjoy yourselves." As they leave everyone go their separate ways and the Kamiya siblings head outside and sit down on the grass.

"So what was each test like for you?" Tai asks his sister and she smiles.

"Well, I lost the battle in the physical because the person I was up against is a mind-reader so she could see all of my moves before I made them. The mental was easy and took a couple of minutes and when I showed the others my special ability they were all amazed." Kari replies and Tai smiles at her.

"That's good to know." He replies and Kari looks up at him.

"What about yours?" She asks and Tai looks out across the grass.

"I lost the battle to someone who is mega strong but isn't very good at defending, but he still took me down. I told them about my ability but I couldn't show them which was all right." Tai replies but pauses before he continues.

"What about the mental?" Kari asks looking up at her brother, worry in her voice.

"That was something I'll never forget." Tai looks at her and smiles which makes her smile as well.

"I'm glad that you're happy Tai." Kari says and rests her head on him while he wraps an arm around her.

"You to." Tai says and they gaze out into the open field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! It's longer than the others but I hope it doesn't bore you! Please review as well, it helps! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>As the bell goes the Kamiya siblings get up and walk back to the hall where they were about twenty minutes ago. As they enter the hall everyone else is still entering and soon enough the room is full of people.<p>

"Okay everyone! Now listen in, here are the leaders of the groups which you should have been told however you will be reminded soon enough. As I call your name don't move until the end when all of you will go to your groups. Now, we shall start with Lux, the group of light which consists of the following people. Jeri Katou, Ken Ichijouji, Kouji Minamoto, Kari Kamiya." Kari looks at her brother who is already looking at her with a smile.

"I guess you're in Lux; it suits you." Tai says which cheers her up.

After the members of Tenebris are said she moves onto the members of Fortitudo.

"Fortitudo, the group of bravery consists of Taiki Kudo, Marcus Daimon, Davis Motomiya, Tagiru Akashi, Takuya Kanbara, Takato Matsuki, Tai Kamiya." Tai smiles proudly and looks at his sister.

"What about that?" Tai says proudly and Kari rolls her eyes.

"Suits you that's for sure." Kari replies and the other groups are read out.

After about five minutes of reading out names and groups, she finally moves on.

"The order that the groups were read out in is the order the leaders are in so all you have to do is find the leader for your group and follow that person to your group. Good luck here and enjoy!" As soon as she is finished speaking everyone starts to move to their groups.

"See you soon Kari!" Tai yells and waves at his sister as they split up. Tai walks over to the group Fortitudo and they follow the older one through multiple buildings before they reach a big door with a symbol just above the door.

"This is Fortitudo, the group of Bravery." The older one says as he opens the door to reveal a room with a posh red sofa and two chairs just like it either side of it. A table sat in the middle of them and across from that is a fireplace. There are some books and at the back is a stairway that splits in three, leading into different rooms. On the ceiling is the same symbol that was above the door to enter.

"Hey. What's that?" Tagiru asks pointing to the ceiling and the older one smiles.

"That's the symbol for the group, the flame of bravery. You'll see it all over the school so don't forget it." He explains and another boy asks him a question.

"What's your name?" Davis asks and he replies.

"My name is Lucas, so don't call me leader or sir, just Lucas." Everyone nods and Lucas explains a few more things as he heads for the door to leave.

"Also, your bags are in your dorms to the side, you're welcome to do what you like here apart from break any of the rules. Tomorrow you'll start training and get your magic skill so get some skill. I also recommend getting to know each other; you're going to have to put up with one another for a while so you better start becoming friends now than later." Lucas opens the door. "Enjoy!" He says and he closes the door behind him, leaving fourteen newbies in a room all by themselves.

"So then." A girl says and they all stand there like lemons, awkward lemons.

"What should we do?" Someone else asks.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves and get to know each other. That's what he recommended us." One of them says.

"Okay then." They all sit on the sofa, chairs and floor in a circle.

"You first." A girl looks at the one who spoke up about the introductions and he nods.

"I'm Tagiru, the most amazing person in the world!" He says and some of them laugh.

"Oh please, I bet I can beat you in an arm wrestle." A girl states.

"Try me." Tagiru says and they lean over, elbows on the table and hands latched on to each other.

"Ready, go!" One of them yells and they battle it out to try and win but within seconds Tagiru is beaten by her.

"You got beaten by a girl." Davis chants and Tagiru crosses his arms.

"Yeah, well next time I'll win." Tagiru mutters and the others laugh.

"Why doesn't the champion introduce herself next?" One of the boys speak and she speaks next.

"Okay then, I'm Bridget." She replies.

"Special talent?" Tagiru asks.

"Aura reading. Comes in handy because it can tell you what type of person they are, for example, you Tagiru are over confident and very energetic, your colour is red." Bridget explains and Tagiru stares at her, gobsmacked.

"Who's next?" She asks and she stares at a boy with spiky hair, goggles and a red and white shirt.

"I'm Taiki. My special ability is Channelling." Taiki says and another boy looks at him funny.

"Does that mean you can watch TV in your head?" He asks and Taiki looks at him like he's crazy.

"It's a lot more than that. I can communicate with spirits and dead people." Once Taiki finished what he said multiple people look at him amazed.

"Does that mean no matter if they die you can still talk to them?" A girl asks but Taiki shakes his head.

"No, it's more where someone tells about someone who died or a spirit comes to me and that spirit can take a hold of my body and speak to anyone who is near me at the time. Only problem is that I always pass out afterwards." Taiki says and he rubs the back of his head.

"That's still really cool though." The girl says and then speaks again. "My name is Ember and my special ability is foresight. Where you can see into the future but I never see anyone die in them so whenever someone dies it always comes as a surprize." Ember says and Taiki nods, understanding what she means.

"That's sort of the opposite too my talent. I can see someone's death before it actually happens but that's all." Tai says and everyone looks at him. "It's called Death-Warning; and my name is Tai." He says with a smile.

"I've never heard of that one. Oh, and my name is Takato. My talent is Psychometry. It's where if I touch an object that belongs to someone and find out about that object and the person whom it belongs to." Takato explains and the others smile at him.

"You seem like the youngest but also most cheerful of the bunch." A girl says and she smiles at him. "I'm Aria and my talent is Remote Viewing. I can get to know things before they tell me like about someone's personality." Aria says and keeps smiling.

"Well it's an easier way then butting into people's minds. I'm Takuya and I can use Telepathy." Takuya says proudly and they look at him, some of them roll their eyes while others just smile.

"Here I thought I was the only one with a common talent, mine is Telekinesis and my name is Davis." Davis says while looking at Takuya.

"Common talents aren't bad." Another girl speaks up.

"Then what's yours?" Davis pouts.

"Mine is Levitation and my name is Peri." Peri states, which makes Davis to stop pouting at her.

"At least yours isn't confusing. Mine is Multilocation and it's where you can see multiple places at the same time." The girl next to Peri says. "My name's Naomi."

"It doesn't seem that confusing. I'm Marcus, my talent is Retrocognision; it's where I can see past events." Marcus explains.

"Here I thought that yours would be pretty cool. Oh, well. My name is Trixie and my talent is Second Sight and is where I can see everywhere around me like I have eyes on the back of my head, comes in handy when battling." Trixie says and they all look towards the last one who hasn't spoken since she arrived at the school.

"What about you?" Aria asks and she keeps her head down.

"My name's Jasmine and I have two talents." Jasmine says without looking up once and everyone looks at her confused.

"What do you mean by two talents?" Taiki asks.

"My talents are Automatic Writing where I write at random about something that has happened or will happen and my other talent is the ability of manipulation." Jasmine says and the others nod, understanding what she meant.

"However, when I do use the ability of manipulation it's to make them kill themselves with whatever weapon they carry." This made the others look at her in dismay.

"I guess that you've been through a rough time like the rest of us." Tai says and Jasmine looks up at him.

"Guess so." She replies and smiles at him. _Why do I recognise her?_

"Anyway." Ember says and she stands up and walks over to the stairs. "Which one's the girl's room?"

"It can't be that bad if we pick the wrong room." Tagiru states while getting up and walking over to the stairs. "I mean, if I pick the girl's room I can look through all their bags.  
>Tagiru runs right and Bridget gets up.<p>

"Stop you perv'!" Bridget yells as she chases after him, and as she steps into the room she looks around. _Maybe this is the boy's dorm?_ But then she sees a bag that looks very familiar. _That's my bag. Then that would mean…_

"Tagiru! Get your ass out of here!" The others look round to see Tagiru face plant on the ground.

"Ouu." Is all that came out of Tagiru and the others laugh as Taiki and Takuya help him up and the boy's and girl's split up to go in their separate dorms.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone!" Lucas says as he enters the main room to see twelve kids sitting around. "We're missing two."<p>

"They are still sleeping." Peri states and Lucas nods.

"Not for long." He clicks his fingers and all they can here is screaming coming from the two sleepy heads. After about five minutes, Tai and Naomi walk into the room; Naomi's top is full of creases while Tai's hair looks like a bush.

"Nice hair." Davis says and Tai grimaces at him.

"Now then, today you will all receive your magic however; we have to wait to be called."

"So I can still be asleep!?" Tai yells as he sits on the floor, legs crossed.

"No." Lucas says and Tai sighs. "It will only be five minutes before then so I would get yourself ready and when we're called we'll get moving. Understood?" Lucas says and everyone nods and as Lucas walks up the stairs into the third door the others get themselves ready.

After five minutes of waiting someone knocks at the door and Lucas answers it.

"Okay!" He yells and everyone follows him through the school to another room. After two minutes of endlessly walking they reach a room with four rooms and a floating orb in the middle.

"This is it! The room where everyone receives their magic; however, you won't be able to use it straight away because you have to activate it, but I'll get to that in training. For now, I have a list with your order so we shall start; but everyone else must stay behind the line. Got it?" He says as he moves to the side and everyone else stays behind the line. "First up." He pulls out a tablet type screen and taps a few buttons to reveal a list. "Taiki."

Taiki gulps but still walks up to the orb. He reaches an arm out towards it and as soon as he touches the orb it starts to glow. The light turns red and erupts from the orb, surrounding both Taiki and the orb; it then creates red wings like angels wings and flows into Taiki. He removes his hand and examines himself.

"That's angel magic, a type of magic that is rare but not extremely uncommon." Lucas says and Taiki stands by the others.

"Next, Aria." Aria steps up and places her hand on the orb which glows green and creates a tattoo like pattern up her arm and body, stopping at her neck which then fades away as she removes her hand.

"Healing magic which uses the earth as the source." Lucas says as Aria walks to the others.

"Takuya." Lucas says and he approaches and places his hand on the orb. This time a fire dragon pops out and aims for his stomach, flowing through his body as it makes contact.

"Fire dragon magic, a very powerful type of fire magic." Lucas says and Takuya returns to his spot with the others.

"Naomi." Naomi approaches the orb and as she touches it a purple aura circles her body before flowing through her.

"Light Magic which also has the ability to poison the target." Lucas says and she stands behind the line.

"Davis." Davis walks up to the orb and as he touches it swords of all kinds appear and flow straight into him.

"Sword magic, where you can summon any sword in existence." Davis returns to his original spot.

"Bridget." She approaches the orb and as she touches it a tiger bursts out from the orb and runs around before leaping into her.

"Transformation magic, with you being able to turns into a tiger." Lucas says and Bridget walks back to the others.

"Takato." He steps up and touches the orb which shows random images which all flow into Takato.

"Illusion magic." Lucas states and Takato walks towards the others.

"Peri." She walks up and touches the orb, a ring forms around her wrist and it latches onto her.

"Possession magic, where you possess anyone and anything." She walks back towards the others.

"Marcus." He walks up and as he places his hand on the orb his hands glow orange and power flows into them.

"Punch magic, you can punch through anything solid and can also electrocute your enemy is water based." Lucas explains while Marcus returns to his original spot.

"Ember." She approaches the orb and she places her hand on it, the orb freezes and a white swirling pattern runs up her skin.

"Ice magic." Lucas says and she walks back to the others.

"Tagiru." He approaches the orb and it glows bright yellow.

"Sound magic." Lucas says and Tagiru returns to his spot.

"Trixie." As she places her hand on the orb an image of the night sky surrounds her and then flows into her.

"Space magic, where you can read the stars and control ones gravity." Lucas states and she steps back.

"Tai." He places his hand on the orb and shadows of different shapes cover parts of the room and flow into him through his arms and legs.

"Shadow magic, the ability to control shadows and use dark magic." Lucas says and Tai walks back to his original spot.

"Jasmine." She walks up and places her hand onto the orb which glows multiple colours before surrounding the whole room with colour and also giving her wings of multiple colours before sinking into her.

"God magic, an ultimate type of magic however it is up to the user on how powerful it is." Lucas says and she walks back to her spot.

"I guess that's all of you. You can return to your dorm before we move on to training." Lucas says and everyone but him leaves the room, examining and talking to each other.

Once they return to the dorm they all sit around the room, some of them sit on the sofa and chairs while some opt for somewhere else in the room.

After about two minutes, something out of the blue happens.

"What do you think sound magic can do?" Tagiru asks.

"Probably make you listen more closely." Bridget mocks and Tagiru pouts.

"I guess you'll find out soon enough." Taiki replies before those two argue about something. Before any of them can say anything else the door opens revealing Lucas, closing it behind him after entering.

"Okay guys, time for training." He lets them get up but as soon as Taiki stands up he starts to lose his balance.

"You okay Taiki?" Aria asks and Taiki nods his head, lying.

"I'm okay." He replies but as he tries to walk he falls slightly but Tagiru grabs him.

"Taiki." Multiple people say and Taiki sits on the armrest of the chair, holding his head with his hand.

"Taiki, what's wrong?" Taiki hears voices but they're all muffled because of what's happening. _What do you want?_ He asks in his head a voice replies.

_Let me use you to contact my friend, please._

_Why? Who is your friend? _Taiki asks the voice and it replies.

_Please! It's an emergency!_ The voice begs and Taiki lets the spirit use his body. He looks around and sees the one person who the voice recognises.

"Tai?" He asks and Tai looks at him confused.

"What?" Tai asks and he realizes that he's borrowing this body.

"Look, we haven't got much time but someone's coming and if someone doesn't stop him everyone's going to lose their life."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Look, I'm borrowing his body to tell you that Berais is coming. You and your friends are the only ones who can stop it, so please. I don't want you ending up here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm…" Before he can finish his sentence he blacks out and Tagiru and Aria catch him before he hits the ground. They lay him on the sofa and everyone but Jasmine surrounds him.

"I'll be back in a minute." Lucas says and he leaves the room.

"Who do you think used his body Tai?" Takato asks and some of the others look at him.

"I only know of one person who's died in my life." Tai replies, looking down at Taiki.

"Who is?" Trixie asks.

"Jake, my friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Will he be alright?" Takato asks as he looks towards the passed out Taiki.<p>

"He's been through this before so I think he will be okay." Aria replies and Takato smiles in relief.

"Who do you think Berais is?" Davis asks them and they look around at each other.

"Maybe he's a bad guy." Trixie replies.

"If he is I'm definitely going to knock him down to hell." Marcus says and creates a fist with one hand and punches his palm with it, making the others look at him confused. "Anyone who is bad deserves to go down to where they belong." He says and Jasmine stays in the corner, not showing her face which is hidden by her knees.

"I guess you don't like them then." Naomi says looking at his fist.

"Not after what they've done." Marcus replies and they look at him; Tagiru sitting on the floor, cross-legged speaks up.

"Story time." He says and Bridget rolls her eyes.

"What happened?" Ember asks and Marcus tells them his past.

"When I was little some guy came along and attacked my hometown, destroying it to the ground. My family died and before I came here I was wondering around trying to get people to let me rest and stuff, which works when you're a child. I made a promise when I was little to take down anyone who is bad and picks the dark side." Marcus says and they all look at him in astonishment.

"Wow." Takuya says shortly after.

"That's a big promise you made." Aria speaks next and Marcus smiles.

"I've kept to it so far and I don't plan on changing it any time soon." Marcus replies and they all focus on Taiki again.

After about five minutes of sitting around the fire and furniture, a murmur comes from the passed out Taiki. All but Jasmine surrounds him and Taiki starts to wake up; the first thing he sees is twelve pairs of eyes all staring down at him.

"Hi, guys." Taiki says and they smile in relief as he sits up.

"Are you okay?" Peri asks and Taiki nods.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Tai asks and Taiki nods.

"I remember it all." He replies and they all relax.

As the others sit down Taiki looks around to notice that Jasmine was sitting in the corner of the room, head buried away so that no one can see it.

"How come Jasmine's over there?" He asks and they look towards her.

"Don't know. We were all worried about you that we forgot about what else was happening." Ember says honest and the others nod.

"Who wants to ask?" Tagiru asks and they all look at each other.

"I will." Tai replies and he stands up to approach her. He kneels down beside her and the others watch them. He goes to place his hand on her but decides to wait before he touches her.

"Err… Jasmine, are you okay?" Tai asks and he places his hand on her knee, but as his hand makes contact with her a flashback of the dream he had about a day ago comes back to him.

_No way. She's… Jasmine is the girl in my dream._

He removes his hand from her and she looks towards him, hiding her face from the others.

"I'll be okay." She whispers to Tai and he nods. _I guess she doesn't know about that flashback or the dream. _Tai thinks to himself and they all hear a door open.

"Guys, we've got some training to do!" Lucas announces and they all follow him through the middle door in between the dorms to a large, open field. "This is where training will take place. The other groups also train here but will be more spread out so there isn't a high chance of seeing any of them. However, if you do don't make enemies with them. You have however long you need today to train, but you have until the end of the week to activate your powers."

"End of the week?" Tagiru interrupts. "But that's only two days!"

"Usually you would get one week but because of the circumstances you only have that amount of time to activate them." Lucas replies.

"Is it possible?" Trixie asks and Lucas nods.

"Just don't get too side tracked. Good luck." Lucas says and he walks off, leaving them to think of how to train.

"He forgot to tell us how to activate them." Bridget says and they all look out towards the empty field.

"There are one or two trees but that's about it." Takuya says.

"Maybe we have to fight each other to activate our magic." Aria explains.

"That does seem to be the most logical reason." Taiki says, agreeing with Aria.

"So who wants to fight first?" Naomi asks and they look at one another.

"Eenie meeny?" Davis offers and they all shrug and stand in a circle, letting Davis do the honours.

After two minutes of the same sentence being repeated over and over again, Peri and Davis are the last two left.

"Guess it's you two then." Takato says and Davis sighs. The two stand ten meters away from each other and the others stand far away, observing what is to be a good fight.

"Ready?" Taiki yells, pretending to be the referee. The two nod and Taiki takes a deep breath before shouting.

"Fight!"

* * *

><p>"Fight!" Taiki shouts and Peri makes the first move by running towards Davis, a fist ready to punch him in the stomach. Just before she makes contact with him, he dodges and trips her up by kicking her. She face plants the ground but quickly recovers and stands back up. She turns to see him running up to her but she dodges and punches him in the stomach, sending him backwards slightly.<p>

His hands try to reach for his stomach but he resists and goes in for another attack, a punch straight in the face. His fist is deflected by her arm but his other punches her in the stomach, payback for the punch he took. However, she smiles slightly which confuses Davis.

"Forget something." Peri says and Davis looks at her in confusion.

"What?" He asks but before he can speak, he is lifted off of the ground.

"My special ability." Peri says and goes straight in for on more punch, sending him flying about twelve feet in the air before making contact with the ground.

"Okay!" Taiki yells Peri walks over to Davis, handing him her hand.

"Thanks." Davis says as he takes it and the others approach them.

"Good fight." Marcus says to them.

"So who's next?" Ember asks.

* * *

><p>After another five battles, only two people are left to fight, Taiki and Jasmine. No one as of yet has activated their powers so seeing any magic from these two is very unlikely, but that doesn't mean they won't try.<p>

They stand ten meters apart from each other, ready for Marcus to yell the one word that would start the battle.

"Fight!" Taiki starts to run towards her and Jasmine does the same, both have an attack in their mind. Jasmine lifts her fist and tries to punch but Taiki grabs it and kicks her in the side. He lets go of her fist and jumps back but she runs up to him and punches him in the chest, sending him backwards however he lands on his feet.

He runs up to her and the two land in hand to hand combat, neither of them giving in. At one point, they both land a critical hit on one another but Jasmine doesn't seem as fazed as Taiki does. She jumps back and Taiki regains balance before looking at his opponent.

_She's strong, but she fights like she's trying to protect someone. _Taiki thinks to himself but he shakes his thoughts aside; the battle is the only thing to think about now. He runs up to her and tries to punch her but she dodges the attack and kicks him again, sending him back again. He lands on his feet, crouched down with his hand on the ground. His breathing is heavy but he hangs in there and stands up, not backing down.

Something runs through his body, like a new type of power crawling through his skin. He takes a deep breath in and clutches his hands, turning them into fists.

Jasmine looks at her opponent in confusion. _How is he still standing? _ She thinks to herself as she examines him. His eyes open to look at hers, but they aren't they grey eyes that he normally has, instead they are gold, shining in the sun light. He runs up to her at a lightning fast speed and punches her straight in the stomach, sending her backwards. She stumbles and falls to the ground but gets up to something completely different.

A gold light started to show from behind him and the others try to get a closer look at it but can't.

"Is that?" Aria asks but before anyone can speak, the gold light expands to create a bright light which forms into the shape of wings. As the light starts to dim, the wings turn pure white and move slightly.

The others stand in amazement, their mouths wide open. Jasmine stands in front of him and looks into his eyes, a smile forms on her face.

"I guess you win." Jasmine says and Taiki smile at her before closing his eyes and letting the wings fade from sight. Taiki opens his eyes to reveal the grey coming back and he falls to the floor, panting like crazy as he leans on his hands.

The others approach them and surround the tired duo, now sitting on the floor catching their breath.

"One of you has activated your power." They all turn to see Lucas standing not too far away from them. "Well done." He says, smiling at Taiki who smiles back.

"All of you should get some rest and continue training tomorrow." Lucas says while turning around. "Dinner will be ready at six." With that he leaves them outside.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the girls decide to leave the boys in the main room while they get ready for bed.<p>

"Seriously, what are some of the boys like?" Bridget says her voice full of sarcasm.

"Depends which one you're talking about." Naomi says and all but Ember laughs. She sits down on her bed, holding her head with her hand.

"Are you okay Ember?" Aria asks her and Ember looks up.

"Just a headache, I think." Ember replies but she knows that it's something more.

"Sure?" Aria asks and Ember nods but then grasps her head in pain which draws the attention of the others to her.

"Ember?" Aria asks with worry filling her voice. Some of the others ask her as they surround her but she tries to block them out. Her head starts to turn foggy and soon enough, she starts to see something.

An image of an opening in the woods pops into her mind, a man stands in the middle with everyone else surrounding him. He's trapped but the others look exhausted, like they had just been in a tough battle. Then one of them approaches the man, a sword in their hand and they try to strike him but before she can see the outcome a bright light blocks her view and Ember snaps out of her vision.

"Aria?" She hears Aria call her name again and she looks up to see her face. Ember takes deep breaths before replying to her.

"I'm okay." Ember replies and the others start to smile in relief.

"What happened?" Trixie asks and Ember looks at them.

"It was a vision, that's all. It's normal for me to be like this." Ember replies and the others help her up and guide her downstairs. As they enter the main room, the boys look at them.

"I thought you were all going to bed?" Davis asks them as they all surround the boys.

"We have more pressing matters at hand." Bridget replies and they all sit down.

"Well?" Takuya asks.

"I had a vision." Ember replies, rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

"What was it?" Tai asks and Ember explains her vision in as much detail as possible, leaving everyone else speechless.

"Wait; do you remember who the person with the sword looks like?" Marcus asks but Ember shakes her head.

"All I remember about that person was that it's a boy." Ember replies and they all look towards the boys.

"Which one though?" Peri asks and they all try to think.

"What did the sword look like?" Taiki asks.

"Just like a normal sword, a powerful one but nothing special." Ember replies and Taiki looks straight at Davis.

"There's only one of us who specializes in swords and sword magic." Taiki says and they all look to Davis.

"Great." Davis sighs.


End file.
